Love Storm
by PerkySunako
Summary: Wonder what will happen if Ryoma and Sakuno were stuck alone in the woods? Read and find out!  Kawaii stuff inside!     sorry, bad at summaries     "


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own P.O.T. or any of its characters. I only own this story...enjoy min'na!**

"Be sure to keep your knees bent," Ryoma said as he told Sakuno who was practicing her tennis.

"H-hai!" Ryoma was helping Sakuno practice her tennis. Although it was his Momoshiro who was supposed to teach Sakuno, Ryoma reluctantly agreed because he didn't have anything to do. (Secretly he really wanted to be with Sakuno). The sky was getting dark and cloudy.

Ryoma was thinking, 'Hey, I remember earlier this morning at the cabin. Fuji was watching the news. There's a storm coming today.'

"Ne Sakuno, it's going to rain soon. Why don't you pack up and I'll walk you home." he said.

"Uh, sure." replied Sakuno as she started to walk to her tennis bag. -GGRRROOMM ZZRROOOM- a loud thunder was heard.

"Ah!" yelped Sakuno.

"Hurry up," said Ryoma.

"Hai," but the rain suddenly poured.

"Come on, Sakuno!" yelled Ryoma and took Sakuno's wrist. Being the tennis player that he is, he runs really fast. But Sakuno was an amateur,

"Wait up, Ryoma!" she begged. But Ryoma wasn't really listening. Running as fast as she could, Sakuno tripped and bruised her right knee.

"Sakuno!" yelled Ryoma. He quickly ran back and picked up Sakuno.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun I can still run. You don't have to carry me." said Sakuno.

"If you try to run along with me don't you think we'll be slower," argued Ryoma. Sakuno just bowed her head. And Ryoma ran as fast as he could without slipping. They were a little far away from the city. Sakuno's grandmother sent the whole Seigaku team to the mountains for training. Sakuno didn't have anything to do this summer so her grandmother insisted she should come with the team. Thinking Ryoma would be there she agreed. They were in the woods on a small tennis court. Nobody knew why it was so far from where they were staying. While running they found an old tree house. Not too high up in the sky. Just a few feet from the ground, maybe 5 or 6 feet.

"Do you think you can climb up that tree house? It looks stable enough to hold off the storm." asked Ryoma.

"Uh, I think so." she said. Ryoma carefully let her go and she started to climb. There was a rope ladder but it looked weak. Carefully she climbed up with Ryoma behind her. When they were up the tree house Ryoma looked at Sakuno's bruise.

"Hm, it's a little deep. Do you have any bandages?" he asked.

"I-I think so." she took her bag and looked in.

"Here it is," she said. She took off the bandage peel and put it on her bruise. The rain was starting to pour harder.

"Looks like we're going to be here for a while." said Ryoma. Sakuno was blushing for she was alone in a tree house with Ryoma. She looked at Ryoma. But Ryoma was sound asleep. She smiled at the magnificent sight. She noticed the rain has stopped, and the warm sun rays shone through the tree house's window and onto Ryoma. Bathing him in warm golden rays of sunshine. She moved closer to Ryoma and sat beside him, admiring him. Ryoma opened an eye and saw Sakuno.

"Ryo-Ryoma! A-are you awake?" Ryoma sat up. He cringed a little for the sun was too bright.

"Hm the rain stopped." he said and looked out the window. Sakuno was waiting for him to say that they should go back to the cabin because the others will be worried. But nothing came.

"Ry-Ryoma, should we go back now?" she asked but he didn't answer.

"Ryoma?" Ryoma looked at her and stared into her brown eyes. Sakuno was surprised.

"Ryoma…" he moved closer and fell onto her. "Ryoma!" he felt a little hot. She touched his forehead.

"Ryoma! You're burning!" she said. Ryoma slowly got up.

"G-gomen for falling on you." and he got up and started down the tree house. Sakuno looked down at him from the window.

"We should get back now," he said.

"The others will surely be worried." he said.

"H-hai," she said and took her bag and got down. They started to walk back, but Ryoma noticed he didn't know where 'back' was.

"Uh, where are we?" he said to himself and looked around. 'Oh no,' she thought. 'I think we're lost!' she was starting to panic. When she saw Ryoma was starting to walk. "W-wait for me," she said and started to run towards Ryoma.

"D-do you know where to go?" she asked.

"No, just taking a chance" he said.

"B-but," she said. Ryoma suddenly stopped.

"Wait! I remember! I have a phone here with me," he said and took his phone from his jacket pocket.

"I'm going to call Tezuka-buchou." he said and started to dial the number.

* * *

-ring ring- "Hello?" Tezuka answered his phone.

"What? Ok, ok. We're coming to look for you. Just where exactly are you? Oh. Ok, we'll call the local police to find you. No need? What do you mean? But you're lost in the woods. Ok, well try to find your way back to the tennis court. We'll meet you there. Ok, bye"

"Oishi!" he started to tell the others.

"Wah! Our ochibi is lost!" cried Eiji and tears were running down his face(well, cartoonish tears).

"Come on, we have to find them." said Fuji.

"We'll need some blankets and hot coco!" yelled Kawamura. In just a few moments they were ready to look for them. Tezuka already told coach and said that she'll contact Ryoma's father, too.

"Come on guys, ochibi's waiting for us!" yelled Eiji and started to run. The others followed

* * *

"Buchou said they're coming." said Ryoma. Sakuno let out a sigh of relief.

"Now we just have to find our way back to the tennis court." he said.

"I think it's that way." Sakuno pointed to the way they were from. 'Hm, duh.' thought Ryoma.

"Come on, then." he said. They started to walk back. The grass looked like it had morning dew on them. And the birds were singing. The flowers looked happy and bathed in the sunlight. And a warm breeze blew by. The trees swayed to the welcoming wind. Sakuno loved the peaceful sight and thought of paintings. She then noticed that Ryoma was walking behind her, but walking slowly. Like he was about to fall over.

"Ryoma, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," but the fever kicked in and he slowly fell on the soft grass.

"Ryoma!" she said and ran to him. She sat beside him and took his head and placed it on her lap. 'I hope this is ok,' she thought. 'He's really sick now.' she thought. She let Ryoma sleep. She looked around. There was a small pond beside them that was surrounded by trees and flowers. If Ryoma wasn't sick this would be a dream come true.

* * *

The Seigaku team(minus Ryoma) finally arrived at the tennis court.

"Where are they?" asked Oishi.

"Ochibi!" yelled Eiji.

"Sakuno!" yelled Fuji.

"Coming from the storm today I think… Ryoma was helping Sakuno practice tennis then it suddenly rained and they ran for cover and Sakuno probably tripped and bruised her knee and Echizen picked her up and they might have found a tree house and they stayed there." said Inui and everyone was looking at him. Mouths agape.

"Okay… from Inui's strange story which is probably true. Echizen might have gotten sick from the rain and they're now staying there in the tree house. Hey, how did you know there's a tree house Inui?" said Momoshiro.

"I was walking around here this morning and found an old tree house that can probably hold off the storm." replied Inui.

"Why didn't you tell us that before? Ochibi's probably hurt out there!" yelled Eiji. Everyone was surprised 'cause he was serious and not the happy Eiji they knew. "Well, if you think Echizen's hurt then shouldn't we go look for them now?" Inui said. Eiji was hiding his eyes.

"That's enough." ordered Tezuka.

"He's right, we should go look for them. Come on, Eiji." said Fuji.

"Do you know where that tree house is from here?" asked Kawamura looking at Inui.

"Yes. It's through those bushes." Inui pointed to behind Tezuka.

* * *

'Ohh, where are the others…' thought Sakuno. Ryoma then woke up.

"Eh? I fell asleep again?" he said.

"Gomen Sakuno." He said.

"Th-that's alright." she said. Ryoma sat up. and looked everywhere.

"Where are we now?" he said.

"I-I still don't know." she said.

"Come on then." he said and stood up and offered his hand to Sakuno. Sakuno was a little shocked. But she took the offer. When she got up Ryoma fell again. "Ryoma!" she said. But Ryoma was breathing heavily. Like he ran 100 laps around the court. Now he's really sick, he couldn't even stand up. Sakuno decided to stay here until the others find them…she hoped

* * *

The others were walking faster now. They emerged out of the bushes and saw a small pond. Surrounded by trees and flowers. But what really caught their attention was the braided girl beside a lying tennis prodigy.

"Ochibi! Sakuno!" yelled Eiji and ran to them. Eiji kneeled beside Sakuno.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine senpai Eiji but Ryoma isn't…" she said and looked at Ryoma.

"Ochibi?" he said and touched Ryoma's forehead.

"He's burning! Fuji the blanket!" he yelled at the now running Fuji. With the other's running behind him.

"Here," he handed Eiji the blanket. Eiji wrapped Ryoma with the blanket and carried him.

"Come on, guys." he said. They started back. Sakuno started to get up.

"Here, Sakuno" said Fuji and gave Sakuno a blanket and the hot coco.

"Th-thanks senpai." she thanked Fuji and they walked back

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did 'cause all the hard work wouldn't matter. R&R everyone! Thanks! **


End file.
